


Finally Fused

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Because I wanted to, But it's just like shameless fluff, Fusion fun, M/M, Tagging this was weird, The only characters in this are 2 Joey's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: He'd thought he'd never be able to fuse. Thankfully, he was wrong.





	Finally Fused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/gifts), [Halfusek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halfusek).



So, [@halfusek](https://tmblr.co/mAf3vdzc4wXYCzWCxKkU7dA) and [@insane-control-room](https://tmblr.co/mJlb-vW43NaJNACvfy09WfA) came up with a fusion of their Joey’s (Magenta and Johan) called [Zwartkop](https://insane-control-room.tumblr.com/post/184505995726/he-arrives-halfusek), who I love. And I wanted to write something about them. Especially since Johan usually can’t fuse like the other Joey’s

* * *

He could finally fuse. Johan had thought he would never be able to fuse. His nature as a glitch made it impossible for him to fuse with other Joey’s. This was something that had caused him quite a lot of grief in the past. He’d always been rather jealous, seeing the other Joey’s able to fuse. From what he understood, it was the ultimate sign of closeness. A closeness that Johan had thought he would never be able to experience because of his own poor decisionmaking. It made him feel even more alone and isolated than he usually did. But somehow the stars had aligned and he was able to fuse with Magenta. Given how head over heels Jo already was for the other man, he was more than happy to accept this outcome. 

Being fused was…It was a hard experience to explain. You couldn’t hide anything from the person you were fused to. Each of them could see everything in the other person’s mind. Normally, Magenta might have panicked over someone having total access to all his thoughts and memories, but Johan had already seen the lowest depths Magenta could sink to. They already knew everything about one another. Their crimes, their shortcomings. There were no secrets between the two of them at this point. They had nothing to hide from one another. Johan had heard Snowy describe the sensation of fusion as being tangled up with one another. Everything woven together. It wasn’t clear where they ended and the fusion began. 

The being they formed was called Zwartkop, named for a yellow flower with blue-purple leaves. The Zwartkop flower was often called the black rose, and its name meant ‘black head’ in Dutch, a name that was a rather apt description of Magenta. Zwartkop didn’t actually know their name. That was simply the name given to him by outsiders looking in. They needed something to call the fusion, after all. The flower in question was a rather pretty color, and no doubt should they ever learn their name, they would probably like it. 

Zwartkop was…interesting to those who made up the halves of the whole. He was them, but also someone else altogether. When it came to appearance, it was easy to see what belonged to who. Zwartkop had Johan’s hair, ears, skin color, and pink glasses, and Magenta’s lab coat and fangs. Personality was a bit harder. Someone who knew both Johan and Magenta very well could likely pick out individual traits that belonged to one or the other, but someone unfamiliar with the two men would find Zwartkop’s personality all their own.

They were also kind of a disaster. Zwartkop was intellectually rather intelligent. Johan and Magenta were both incredibly smart men and combined they produced a very intelligent being. However, both of them tended to be…Well…Dumbasses might have been the best word. Despite their intelligence, they had a startling tendency to make stupid decisions. A trait that seemed to describe nearly every version of Joey Drew. But these two were particularly prone to being dumbasses. And when their dumbassery was combined…A big dumbass baby was produced. A big dumbass baby with six arms that they didn’t quite know how to use.

(As multiple arms are rather common among fusions, I don’t think it’s worth getting into. But six arms. That’s, uh, that’s gotta be hard to coordinate. Okay okay, back to the story.)

They didn’t get much of a chance to showcase their dumbassery, though, because they preferred to be alone most of the time. They did occasionally visit Hyde, as he was considered a pretty good friend of theirs, but mostly they just spent time by themselves, enjoying being themselves. Johan and Magenta loved being fused, so Zwartkop enjoyed just…being. They often just sat in the garden, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin, reveling in the fact that they existed. During these times, their face would sometimes get warm for reasons they didn’t quite understand. But there was a reason. 

That reason was Magenta and Johan flirting with each other.  Because they honestly did a lot of that. They were together 24/7, enjoying being fused, and thus a lot of flirting did happen. Johan was responsible for quite a lot of the flirting, being the sappier of the two.

“You’ve got the prettiest…everything, Maggie,” Johan whispered, staring up at Magenta with a lovestruck look in his eyes.

“Quit being such a sap, Jo.” Magenta laughed, cradling Johan’s face in his hands. He laughed it off, but his cheeks were tinged with pink.

“I really mean it.” Johan insisted, putting his hand on Magenta’s. “Everything about is so amazing.” His expression was so soft that Magenta wanted to just kiss him all over his face. Why was he so cute?

“I thought we were talking about my appearance?” Magenta ran a thumb over the skin of Johan’s cheek. “Because if we’re going strictly on appearance, I think  ** _you’re_**  the prettier one.” 

“No no,  ** _you’re_**  the prettier one.” Johan resolutely shook his head. He’d gotten a frankly adorable frown on his face as he pulled back, holding Magenta’s hands in his. 

“Oh really?” Magenta raised an eyebrow. “Do you have some evidence to back that up?” A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, although it wasn’t a smug expression. 

“I do,” Johan replied. 

“And your evidence is…?”

“Well.” A mischevious smile spread across Johan’s face. Magenta felt his stomach do a flip. 

“First of all, you have beautiful eyes.” Johan leaned in, punctuating each point of “evidence” with a kiss. “You have an incredible smile. Your hair is perfect for running my fingers through. I can’t think of anyone who can pull off a lab coat as well as you.”

“I-I don’t think those count as evidence.” Magenta’s voice came out an octave or two higher than it usually did. “You’re just making things up.”

“I most certainly am not!” Johan put a hand to his chest in an expression of feigned disbelief and horror. “My evidence is very strong!”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got some evidence of my own.” Magenta chuckled, wrapping his arms around Johan. “I’m gonna prove once and for all that you’re the prettier one, pal.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Johan grinned before kissing Magenta again.

During all this, Zwartkop was sitting in the garden, wondering why their face was suddenly so warm and their stomach felt all fluttery. This had been happening a lot lately. Oh well, it was fine. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant. Maybe they should do some gardening later. Humming to themselves, they turned their gaze skyward. It was a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, fusion's become a bit of a big thing in the BATIM community, especially when it comes to fusing different versions of Joey together. Some of these fusions are angsty, some of them are fluffy, some are both. Zwartkop is both. But this was fluff because I wanted to do fluff


End file.
